She'll Eat You Alive
by Kenshinzkagome
Summary: Fun abounds when a week in paradise is involved, right? Kagome is up to her conniving ways again. Please review.


She'll Eat You Alive  
  
Chapter One: Hors d'oeuvres

"Well, I think at this point, it's safe to say the situation truly can't be any worse," sighed an

extremely physically and emotionally drained Miroku.

Head in hands, his dragon tail had long since escaped its bindings. The formerly polished

and pressed black tuxedo was now in disarray complete with cummerbund loose, bow tie

hanging limp around his neck, and a mish mash of stains covering the ensemble. There was also

noticeable damage to Miroku himself. His face bore the fresh marks of numerous slaps, a

scratch across his cheek from well-manicured nails, and a bruise on his jaw from a well-placed

kick.

"Dude, shut the hell up! You _never_ wanna challenge the Irony Gods, cause they'll make the

'situation' get _much_ worse," replied an equally exhausted dog-demon.

Miroku's comrade-at-arms and long-time friend, Inuyasha, was also disheveled in

appearance but lacking in any type of bodily abuse. His long, silver hair was tied in a loose

ponytail at the base of his skull with locks of hair spilling out as evidence of the recent unsettling

events. Miroku shrugged in resignation but thought to himself that Inuyasha would know all

about ironic mishaps. The situation was definitely a bleak one at best.

Saturday, one week ago:

"I can't believe you actually talked me into this," Sango sighed in utter defeat as she and her

"pal" were on their way to the Plaza entrance.

Dressed in a backless deep lavender gown, wearing very uncomfortable three inch heels, and

enduring pins poking her head that kept the bulk of her mahogany hair swept up in a becoming,

but painful style, it was all she could do to keep from smacking Kagome upside her head with

the cutesy- little-matching, lavender sequined handbag she carried.

"Mou, Sango-chan. I didn't want to come to this thing alone! And, anyway, you're gonna

have fun, I promise!"

Sango gave her a look that spoke otherwise.

Kagome grinned half-heartedly, "I mean, there are so many girls that are signed up for this,

you won't be singled out. And you look great!"

__

_This is working out so well!_ Kagome's inner thoughts rang out.

"Dammit!" Sango cursed as she tripped for the umpteenth time. "I thought this outrageous-

I-want-everyone-to-think-I'm-J-Lo-slit-up-to-my- hip gown was supposed to help in the

normal walking habits of the homo sapien, not hinder me further!"

Kagome sighed. _Well, at least she likes the manicure._

As soon as Kagome learned about this occasion from Bishounen magazine eight weeks

earlier, she knew that Sango had to attend. So she simply sent in a forged application for Sango

along with her own. She couldn't let Sango come alone and ruin everything Kagome was

planning to happen. Kagome just felt in her heart that this was the trip that would change their

lives forever, and she was bound to keep it in that life-changing direction.

First was the whole fabrication of Sango's interests, no problem. The girl liked sports, cats,

rock music, and had a secret love for Saturday morning cartoons. This meant her interests were

exercise, dancing, singing, boy bands, and cuisine cooking on the application Kagome filled out

for her. Though Kagome somewhat hated doing it, she just had to get her best friend a date.

This seemed a shining opportunity.

Second came the breaking of the news and subsequent preparation for the big event. After

the initial shock, screaming fits, and threats, Kagome knew she had her interest. If only for the

little fib about this being a tag-along with Kagome to keep her company trip because Sango

can't know this is for her. Well, Sango reluctantly agreed after Kagome promised to buy her a

new surf board and wet suit.........yeesh.

The preparations were easy, all she had to do was get Sango to wear the dress and shoes

and let Kagome do her hair, nails, and makeup. Kagome, herself, finally decided on donning the

emerald green, spaghetti strap, satin dress that had matching stiletto heels and clutch. It was

going to be an unforgettable adventure.

Author's Note: Hiya! This is my very first Fanfic ever! I hope it looks promising. I have most of the story in my head already, but I need to put in down in words! I hope you enjoyed reading this little snippet of a chapter. Let me know what you think and what you feel could be improved. I'm open to suggestions and will gladly credit anyone else's idea. Obviously this is going to be a Sango/Miroku focus. See you later!


End file.
